


✿A Flower For You ✿

by A_Huge_Bitch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Huge_Bitch/pseuds/A_Huge_Bitch
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 3





	✿A Flower For You ✿

Sugawara awoke with dry coughs that shook his body. He went to get some water, but before he could do so there was something soft in his mouth. He spit it out and saw that it was a flower petal. Confused, Suga looked it up on his computer. Hanahaki Disease.  
Hanahaki Disease is a disease in which the victim coughs up flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. It ends when the beloved returns their feelings, or when the victim dies. It can be cured through surgical removal, but when the infection is removed, the victim's romantic feelings and memories for their love also disappear.  
Suga immediately knew who it was and groaned. Why Daichi? Of all people in this godforsaken world, it just had to be the one person I know who’s dating someone. He decided he would access the problem later. It was obvious Michimiya and Daichi were dating, and he didn’t want to ruin what was happening between them.

While at practice, Suga started coughing and excused himself to the bathroom. After 10 minutes, Asahi was sent to check on him.  
“Suga? You ok in here?” He asked. Suga tried to answer but coughed up more flower petals. Asahi knocked on the stall door.  
“Let me in Suga.” Asahi told the other third year. A strangled no came from inside. “Then tell me what’s wrong.”  
There was some incoherent muttering and the sound of the latch coming undone. Suga opened the door and gave Asahi a dirty look.  
“It’s Hanahaki. Now leave me alone.” Suga said and tried to walk past Asahi, but was blocked. “What could you possibly need?”  
“Well, I don’t know what Hanahaki is. Could you explain?”  
“Go look it up. H-A-N-A-H-A-K-I.” Suga pushed past Asahi and went back to the gym.  
“You ok, Suga?” Daichi asked. Suga nodded and re-joined practice.

**A few weeks passed, and Suga eventually couldn’t participate in practice due to having coughing fits.**

“Suga, you have to go to the doctor. We’re worried.” Kageyama said with the rest of the team behind him.  
“Yeah, we don’t want you to die!” Hinata shouted. Suga shook his head.  
“I’m not gonna die, I’ll be better in a few weeks.” He assures them. Only Asahi knows what’s wrong with Suga, and it pains him that he can’t tell everyone.

**The next week, Suga was hospitalized. He hasn’t gone a day without coughing and blood comes up with every flower petal.**

_Knock Knock._  
The door to Suga’s room opens. It’s Daichi.  
“Hey, captain. How’s the team doing?” Suga asks.  
“We all miss you,” Daichi tells him. “Do you know what’s wrong yet?” Suga gives a somber smile.  
“No, the doctors are stumped.”  
“Well, I know that’s a lie. You really think I didn’t ask the doctor before I came in here? Why don’t you trust me?” Daichi asks. Suga feels tears come to his eyes.  
“I do trust you, but there is nothing anyone can do to fix this.”  
“You could confess to the person. I would be surprised if they didn’t love you too.” Daichi smiles.  
“No, they’re already dating someone. It wouldn’t be very kind if I told them.” Suga argues.  
“You could text them. That way, you don’t have to talk to them or the person they’re dating.”  
“I’ll write a letter. When I’m gone, can you give it to them?” Suga asks.  
“When you’re gone? What do you mean? You’re going to be fine.” Daichi said.  
“Daichi, I’m not going to live much longer. I’m not confessing and I’m not getting the surgery.”  
“No, you’re not going to die. You can’t. Think of everyone else’s feelings!” Daichi yelled. Suga flinched at the volume. A nurse knocked on the door and came in.  
“Are you guys ok in here? I heard some yelling.” She asked. She noticed Suga’s teary eyes and went up to Daichi. “Sir, I have to ask you to leave, please.” She said. Daichi looked at Suga one last time and left the room. The nurse came back into the room.  
“Can I get you anything?” She asked.  
“Yeah, can I have a piece of paper and a pen?” The nurse nodded and brought him the stationary.

Dear Daichi,  
I love you. I don’t want you to have any regrets or to miss me. I just want you to live the best life you can. And, can you talk to Asahi to reassure him that he did well. I don’t want him to regret anything either.  
Love, Suga

Sugawara folded up the letter and tucked it under his pillow, knowing Daichi would search everywhere for it.

**That night, Suga passed away. He was found by Daichi Sawamura when he came to visit. All of his teammates, except Daichi, came to his funeral to say their final goodbyes. Daichi married Yui Michimiya and had 2 kids with her. They later got divorced and Daichi got into a car accident, ending his life at the age of 38. Asahi Azumane, though being reassured it wasn’t his fault, blamed himself for not telling anyone. He lives alone in a 1 bedroom apartment and rarely comes out or talks to anyone.**

Fin


End file.
